DNA Mixup
by Ravenwing679
Summary: Just my theory on how a Human-Avian Hybrid could be created. The first fourteen years of Ave's life as she learns how she was created.


This is a one-shot. Just my theory of another way a Human-Avian Hybrid could be created.

Don't own Maximum Ride but the theory and the characters are mine.

* * *

The first thing I was aware of was a figure bent over me. My eyes flew open, and I backed away. The figure touched my arm. As I found out later, it was a woman. She comforted me, and made strange noises I didn't understand. I was five.

They were words as I later found out. The woman, a scientist at Precon Laboratories, taught me how to speak, and walk and run. She often touched these things on my back, and slowly taught me to use them. Wings, she called them, they were used for flying. She called me Ave. I called her Mom.

When I was six she led me to a large room with a high ceiling. She said it was to be my new room. There was a bed in the far corner, a shower, toilet, and sink. The walls were painted soft blue, and white puffy things and a big yellow ball was painted on the ceiling. I was excited. I had never had a room like this.

I loved my room. Long after Mom had left me in my room, I would run around jumping high into the air, flapping my wings, hoping to fly. When I finally achieved it, I ran down the hallway to Mom's room, and showed her.

Mom brought a bunch of other scientists to watch me. I showed off happily, and, being only six, I didn't find it strange that they wanted to take notes, videos and pictures. I was looked at quite a lot by scientists after that. They looked at my blood, took x-rays and mapped me out.

But I was lonely a lot after the novelty of flying wore off. I wanted a friend. Mom told me that normal people outside the lab would hurt me because of my wings and abilities. I remember crying because of that while Mom held me close, whispering that she would always be there.

When I was seven, Mom started teaching me what she called martial arts, for if I ever needed to defend myself. It was fun. I learned quickly, and with my heightened senses and abilities, I was able to beat my masters by the time I was nine.

When I was ten Mom showed me the world outside of the lab. I had been scared, clinging to my mom as though she was my lifeline. After all that she had told me about the dangers of the world outside the lab, I was scared sick. I was expecting smoldering ground, black skies, evil looking creatures.

What I wasn't expecting was the world I saw. The first thing that registered was the air. The air inside the lab was reused and stale. This air was fresh, and full of wild scents. The ground was covered in soft green things that Mom later explained was grass. The sky was the color of the ceiling in my room, and the fluffy things on my roof, clouds as I was told, were rolling across the sky. A bright yellow orb, the sun, hurt my eyes when I looked at it. A cute little critter with big teeth, big ears, a fluffy body, and a little puffball of a tail hopped by. My first impression of real life animals was a rabbit.

I touched the grass, half expecting it to burn me. When it didn't, I rolled on it, laughing. I looked at my mom, twitching the feathers on my wings, asking for permission to spread my wings.

When Mom nodded, explaining that there should be no one around for miles, my wings snapped out, a beautiful ten foot wingspan. I flapped them, feeling the fresh air fill the feathers. I flapped them hard, and rose into the fresh sweet air. I flew up high, never having enough space to do much in the lab, even in the huge auditorium. Ten feet was a lot of wing.

Mom motioned me down, and I flew down in ever shrinking circles, touching down beside Mom. She hugged me, whispering about how amazing I was.

Mom took me outside every day after that. Sometimes she would let me go flying and give me a watch, telling me to be back at a particular time. Other times we would walk through a bunch of tall things with brown trunks and poufy green things on top, forests of trees, and Mom would explain to me what things were.

When water poured from the sky for the first time, and dark clouds covered the sun, Mom told me it was rain, because all the plants, trees and grass and all sorts of things, needed water, just like us. I played in the rain for a while, and then had to come back inside because a flash of light in the sky, and a crashing, booming noise, lightning and thunder, scared me back in. Even after Mom explained that no one wanted to kill me out there, I still wanted to go back.

When I was eleven, my body started changing. My mom called it puberty. It seemed really important to her and the rest of the scientists, but I really didn't care.

I was twelve when Mom took me into the world of humans. I stayed in the back of a large metal moving thing that smelled, called a van, cowering under some blankets as new alarming sounds assaulted my senses. They were a bunch of other cars around us on the road. The mass number of vehicles frightened me.

The large tall shining poles were called buildings. There a ton of people worked every day, in those huge buildings. When Mom had stressed to me that I couldn't show my wings to anyone, and I had to keep the bulky jacket on at all times. I nodded.

We started walking on the sidewalks. Mom pointed out stores, where humans sold things to other humans.

I was jittery on the sidewalk, passing the occasional person, especially after all the Mom had told me about how they would all take me and lock me up, or chop off my wings or kill me. My head jumping from side to side, I took in a group of humans, two older one, a male and a female, and two younger ones, a boy and a girl. The girl looked to be about my age. I said hi, and she waved. Mom wasn't pleased with that. I wasn't supposed to talk with humans too much.

I was thirteen when I got a roommate. Apparently they had a little boy growing up at the other side of the lab just like me! He was a little younger than me by a few months. He looked around at my room like I'm sure I looked when I first saw my room. He had tiny little crumpled wings extending about a foot from his back.

I asked him what his name was, and how he was doing here. He seemed frightened. His name was Drin. He told me that this was a horrible place, and I needed to escape as soon as possible. He showed me cuts and bruises and burns, all the while explaining that he had gotten these when the scientists, or whitecoats as he called them, experimented on him.

I frowned. The most painful thing that they had experimented with me was drawing blood. Drin urged me to escape as soon as I was able.

I asked Mom about what Drin had talked about earlier, and why his wings were so tiny and awkward. Mom sighed, and told me that there was something that she should have told me a long time ago.

She told me that I was born a normal human, but then died in a car crash. My parents, my blood parents were distraught. They begged scientists to recreate me. The scientists took some samples of blood, and set about recreating a human. The scientists replaced the DNA in an egg cell with the DNA they had found in the blood.

When I started to resemble a human, the scientists were puzzled. There were two strange structures growing out of my back, just nubs at first but steadily growing. It was mind blowing when the structures began to grow feathers. The scientists went back, and realized that some of the DNA they had collected was bird DNA. They had created the world's first human avian hybrid!

They hadn't expected me to live for more than a year, given my odd DNA. But I was still alive today, and doing incredibly better than they expected. They had attempted to recreate another like me, but Drin didn't come out as well. His DNA didn't sync quite right.

My heart was pounding, and my mind was trying to wrap around all of this. I finally muttered that I had been created by accident, asking, hoping that Mom would answer that.

She explained that, yes, I had been... she used the word unintentional, but she was so proud of me, and wouldn't want me any other way. I took a deep breath and asked what had happened to my blood parents, or at least the blood parents of my DNA. Mom told me that the lab had told them that they were unsuccessful in recreating me. They hadn't heard from my parents since.

I wanted to be left alone a while after that. I punched my way through a few dummies and then sat down. I needed to fly.

I was fourteen when I ran away from Precon Laboratories, the place I had lived since I was born, no, created. Mom had taken me and Drin outside to play, and I flew with Drin clutched under me. I flew further from the lab then I had ever been before. I think Mom, no, the female whitecoat knew I had run away. No one came after me. I was glad they didn't. I've been on my own with Drin ever since.

* * *

First Maximum Ride Fanfiction. Let me know what you think.


End file.
